Forbidden Fruit
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto, but will his reputation get in the way of their romance? WARNING: LEMONS YAOI ETC...


FINALLY i'm back. i've had major, major, supremely major writer's block and couldn't write more than 100 words without hating it and immediately deleting it. so i asked a friend and he asked for cheating, drama and crying and this is what turned out... probably not exactly what he wanted but I'm hoping he likes it anyway. i got the title from one of my fav lines in my last story, Secret, it actually has nothing to do with this story.

WARNING: ooc, fastpaced and shite ending. LEMONS YAOI and LANGUAGE.  
Disclaimer: it's not mine.

* * *

Forbidden Fruit

It was a well known fact that Sasuke Uchiha was a man slut. It was an infinitely less known fact that Sasuke Uchiha was in love with someone, that someone being one Naruto Uzumaki. The few fortunate enough to know of Sasuke's infatuation with said someone were Sasuke's closest friends who enjoyed mercilessly taunting the poor raven by giving him suggestive looks and smirks (knowing actually voicing these taunts would result in a trip to the hospital and possibly a premature grave).

The infatuation began the summer of Sasuke's 11th birthday. A new family moved in next door to the Uchiha manor and when Sasuke saw the boxes labeled "toys" and "games" he began to feel excited at the prospect of having a new friend in the neighborhood because he was tired of Itachi and his friends picking on him. He was crushed to find out the child of the new neighbors was the same age as his brother, however the heartbreak was short-lived when he met the blonde 15 year old and immediately fell in love. Naruto was so different from everything Sasuke knew that he was easily infatuated with the boy and the blonde's innocence, or more appropriately ignorance, unknowingly encouraged Sasuke's infatuation for the past 8 years.

Currently, Sasuke sat with his friends at a table in the middle of Konoha University's campus. To anyone else it would just look like a group of friends sitting at a table, but to the group of friend they were sitting strategically placed so that Sasuke could see the blonde when he got out of class for the day.

"I seriously don't understand why you're still so hung up on him." Neji sighed, glancing at his watch. They'd been there for 20 minutes and they still had at least 15 more to go and he was freezing in the mid November weather. He half contemplated getting up and leaving, but knew doing so would one, make him more cold and two, incur the wrath of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah, seriously, man. Naruto's got a rep for being super loyal to his lovers and stuff. Even if he got over the fact that you're his best friend's baby brother, I'm pretty sure he'll have an issue with you screwing around with anyone who's willing." Suigetsu agreed.

"I don't screw around with anyone." Sasuke defended himself. Although, putting Karin and Sakura as the only exceptions did seem like a weak argument even to him. "I don't know why but I can't help it. I'd get into all that fidelity crap for him if he'd just take the hint."

"The hint?" Shikamaru scoffed, not even opening his eyes or lifting his head from the table. "Because waiting for him to get out of class every Friday is obviously a love confession."

"Uchihas like subtlety."

"Maybe try to be a little less subtle." Neji suggested. "In fact, make it the exact opposite of subtle and then maybe it'll come off as subtle for us non-Uchihas."

"So I should make it more obvious?"

"It might help."

"But I can't just go up to him and say 'hey, I'm totally in love with you.' That's way too embarrassing."

"They always say love makes you do crazy things."

"Who's 'they?'"

"I don't know, a bunch of people throughout history agreeing with each other while making observations of individuals in love?"

"Oh, there he is, I'll see you guys later." Sasuke quickly jumped up and left the table to meet Naruto at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Sas." The blonde smiled when he saw the younger Uchiha standing there. "You know you don't have to wait for me every day."

"What? I don't wait for you every day." Sasuke shook his head.

"So you don't force Neji, Shikamaru and Suigetsu to sit at that table over there until you see me come out and you abandon them?" Naruto smirked.

"I got caught?"

"Big time, kiddo."

"But it's not fun to walk home by myself. Who's gonna be there to drag me into the convenience store to buy bags of candy that we don't need if you're not with me?"

"True. I'm in the mood for those lollypops again."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Oh, your brother texted me. He's gonna stay the night at the hospital so he wanted me to see if you wanted to stay alone at your house or come over to my place." It was normal for Itachi to stay the night at the hospital, as an intern it was just easier for him to be there than driving the hour between their house and Konoha General. On any normal night Sasuke would have shrugged the question off saying he could stay at his house by himself, but tonight after hearing the suggestions from his friends to be less subtle he decided to take a chance.

"Can I stay at your place?"

"Sure. You're always welcome at my house, I mean you're practically a little brother." Naruto smiled. The blinding stab of pain in his chest made Sasuke's steps falter noticeably. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just tired." He managed through gritted teeth.

"Maybe we should skip the candy and just go straight back to my place? You can take a shower and go straight to sleep if you want."

"No, no. I think candy and hanging out is just what I need. I'm more mentally exhausted from school than actually tired."

"Ah, I get it. In that case, I believe we are in serious need of pizza." The blonde smiled, wrapping an arm around the raven's shoulders and walking. They lived less than half a mile away from campus so it wasn't a long walk, although the pizza did get significantly chilled in the freezing wind. The pizza was removed from the greasy box and immediately placed into the oven to warm up. The blonde and raven made their way upstairs to the blonde's bedroom to find warm clothes to change into. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had seen Naruto change, but it still affected his libido to uncomfortable proportions. Even Adonis paled in comparison to the bronzed beauty that is Naruto's semi-naked body. (Although Sasuke was pretty sure the part under his boxers was equally stunning, he'd never actually seen it) Suddenly, something soft hit his face and Sasuke realized Naruto had thrown some clothes at him.

"Thanks." Sasuke managed to say as he pulled the sweatpants and thermal shirt off his head.

"No problem. I bet the pizza is warm. Hurry and change." The blonde smiled as he left the room. The raven quickly changed and joined the blonde in the kitchen to grab as many slices of pizza that he could fit on his plate. They sat down on the old, worn couch in front of the projector screen to watch movies so overly violent they reached a hilarious extent. The rest of the night was spent laughing at the ridiculousness of the movies and snacking on whatever Naruto had in his kitchen. Goodnights were given around midnight and Sasuke made his way to the guest bedroom while the blonde went to his own room. Once the blonde was locked in his room and Sasuke knew there was no chance of being heard, he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Neji.

"What?" Neji groaned, he was more of an "early to bed" kind of guy and wasn't too thrilled about being woken up in the middle of the night.

"I'm at his house, what do I do?" Neji was silent for a minute as he tried to catch up with the conversation, the Uchiha brothers did tend to start conversations in the middle leaving the other party to figure out what they were talking about.

"Naruto's?"

"Who else, dumbass."

"Wait, you're sleeping with him?"

"Of course not. I'm in the guest bedroom."

"What did I tell you about subtlety?"

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, you're probably used to people begging for sex from just a glance in their direction, huh?" Sasuke could hear Neji's smirk. His silence was enough to let Neji know he was not amused. "Well, he'd not gonna be a one night stand kind of guy, so you're not getting any tonight. But you can always try and sleep in the same bed with him and see how he reacts to that."

"How?"

"Sasuke, you're an Uchiha. Use that genius brain your family is blessed with and figure it out for yourself." The line went dead. Sasuke sat for a few moments, wracking his brain for any excuse that would allow him to share a bed with the blonde and finally came up with a decently passable one. He quickly went down the hall and knocked on the door before opening it a few seconds later. Naruto was curled up in his bed, looking up at him with tired but expectant cerulean eyes.

"It's freezing in my room, can I sleep in here with you?" Sasuke blurted out quickly, half amazed he didn't trip over any of the words in his nervousness.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde yawned. He moved back a bit and patted the now empty space in front of him as an invitation to the young raven. Sasuke quickly accepted the offer and was soon wrapped in the warm blankets of Naruto's bed. There was a slight shifting of bodies and Naruto's arms were around him and Sasuke was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe. He didn't care that he didn't get one millisecond of sleep, or that his pants were so tight that breathing too deeply would have injured himself; Sasuke wouldn't have traded that night in Naruto's arms for anything in the world.

~*~BREAK~*~

Sunday brunch with the family was complete bullshit in Sasuke's opinion. Mikoto had gotten the idea because she believed they needed more "family time" but considering the hostile atmosphere that accompanied "family time" Sasuke was under the impression they could do without. Fugaku refused to speak directly to his disappointments of sons who chose paths of medicine and creative writing rather than succeeding the law firm started by great, great grandfather Madara, so he occupied himself by reading the paper. Mikoto, who'd been raised as a proper lady, never spoke unless spoken to and could therefore offer little relief in the quiet stalemate between father and sons. Itachi had long given up on trying to regain his status as the golden child and refused to speak to anyone and risk his father's condescending remarks on his career choice thereby upsetting his mother. And Sasuke, use to being the odd one out, never spoke unless commenting on the weather or taste of their food as he'd always done since the stupid brunch tradition had started.

Sunday brunch with the family plus Naruto was much more tolerable. The blonde man had a calming effect on everyone, even the cold Uchihas. His cheerful presence even had Fugaku relaxed , even if the older Uchiha still only read the paper and refused to speak with anyone. Brunch with Naruto always seemed to go by quickly though, and soon they were all parting.

"Mikoto, as always your cooking is delicious."

"Naruto, you're so sweet."

"I am only speaking the truth. I'm sorry, but I've got to run, I've got a huge project tomorrow then I've at the high school all week."

"All week?" Sasuke interjected. Blue eyes blinked in confusion for a second before turning to him.

"Uh, yeah. The other councilor is on maternity leave now so they've asked me to come in every day this week."

"But what about class?" The young raven was more worried about not being able to see him every day on campus, but he didn't want anyone to know that.

"Tsunade's already talked to my teachers. They're emailing me the lessons and stuff. With all the suicides recently they really want to have a councilor there just in case."

"Of course, those poor children." Mikoto agreed solemnly, placing a hand over her heart. The empathetic mother's heart broke every time she thought of children being bullied so badly they'd resort to suicide, when Naruto had announced his desire to be a high school councilor she was his biggest supporter and still was to this day.

"Well, I've got to go." Naruto smiled. He nodded at Fugaku and Itachi, ruffled Sasuke's hair and gave Mikoto a bear hug before leaving.

"I have to leave too." Itachi announced.

"Oh? But I thought you weren't needed at the hospital today." Mikoto looked saddened.

"No, it's a study group." Itachi explained.

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. After the studying we were just going to hang out, it's Deidara's birthday." Mikoto's eyes saddened but she nodded anyway. Itachi gave her a gentle kiss and went upstairs to his bedroom. Sasuke looked around to see his father was long gone and so he was left to talk with his mother.

"Mom?" He asked gently.

"It's just a strange feeling when your babies don't need you anymore. It's kinda sad seeing you all as young men rather than my little boys. Your father and I weren't here, aren't here, all that much and I just feel like I've missed out."

"You were always there when we needed you, mom." Sasuke smiled to comfort her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll still always be here, Sasuke." She told him. She turned to walk away but something made Sasuke call out to her again.

"Mom." She turned, surprise evident on her face, it wasn't often that Sasuke spoke to his family members. "I might need your help now."

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll help you with anything that I can."

"You see, there's someone that I really like." His mother seemed shocked. Even she knew of his reputation so it was a surprise to find he finally found someone.

"That's great, honey."

"It's a guy." He admitted hesitantly. She laughed sweetly and hugged him.

"Oh, sweetheart, we've never cared about that. You can fall in love with whomever you want and your father and I will be happy for you as long as you are happy." She looked up at him with a soft smile. "So, when are we going to meet him?"

"See, my problem is, he's not actually aware of my feelings towards him and even if he was I'm scared he won't reciprocate those feelings."

"The only thing you can do is tell him how you feel. You could get hurt true, but then again he could feel the same way. But you don't know unless you try."

"My other problem is telling him."

"Did you know it took your father one year to finally ask me out on a date? You Uchiha men are actually very sensitive and very scared of feeling vulnerable. You're not alone, dear. If your feelings are as strong for this boy as you claim they are, then one day you'll have to get over that nervousness and ask."

"Yeah, thanks." Sasuke nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom. He had a lot to think about now. He was scared to put himself out like that. He didn't like feeling vulnerable and didn't want to know how painful it would be to have Naruto reject him. But everyone kept telling him just to tell Naruto his feelings, even though the possibility of his feelings being returned was slim to none. He also didn't want to think of how this would affect their relationship if Naruto didn't love him in the same way. If Naruto thought of him as a little brother, the idea of Sasuke being in love with him was almost incestuous. Would Naruto hate him after that? Would he avoid him? Or would he just shrug it off and act like nothing happened? Sasuke didn't know which reaction would be worse. Finally he came to the conclusion that everyone was right, he needed to tell Naruto. On Wednesday he got out of class at 10am and decided to go visit Naruto at Konoha High. It had only been a year since he'd attended school there, he hadn't expected anything to change really, but it was weird that everything was exactly the same.

"Sasuke?" Shizune asked quite shocked to see the youngest Uchiha entering the office.

"Is Naruto here?" It wasn't an unusual request between the Uchiha brothers and Uzumaki boy, when Sasuke was still in school Itachi and Naruto would take him out to lunch and now that Naruto was interning for the councilor Itachi often came to eat or just chat with him when their schedules allowed.

"He's speaking with a student I believe, but you can go check. You remember where the councilor's office is, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay, here's your visitor's pass." She smiled as she handed him the name pin that read 'visitor.'

"Thanks, Shizune." Sasuke nodded and left. The office door was cracked slightly when he arrived, he could hear voices inside.

"That kind of makes you a tease, doesn't it?" Sasuke immediately recognized Konohamaru's voice.

"You're a high school student, Konohamaru."

"Didn't you say any guy would be lucky to have my attention?"

"I said any guy in this school."

"You're in this school."

"I'm not interested in children."

"I'm almost 18."

"That's still almost 6 years younger than me."

"But Naruto," Konohamaru started but Sasuke opened the door before the younger brunette could finish.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Sasuke, you know you can't just walk in here." Naruto snapped at him. "Konohamaru and I were having a private conversation." In the split second that Naruto looked away from the raven, Sasuke sent Konohamaru a death glare so strong the brunette immediately stood up and ran out of the room mumbling and excuse about getting back to class.

"Guess your private conversation is over." Sasuke smirked as he stepped in and shut the door. His stomach was in knots after hearing Naruto clearly rejecting Konohamaru, a boy just a year younger than him and also someone Naruto viewed as a younger brother type.

"You need something?" A golden eyebrow raised when he noticed the serious aura.

"I came here to tell you something but now I'm not sure if I can." The blonde man smiled warmly, encouragingly, lovingly.

"You can tell me anything, Sas."

"I'm in love." He looked at the blonde expectantly.

"Really? With who?" He laughed. Sasuke continued to stare at him and the blonde's brilliant smile dropped slightly as realization hit. With a heavy sigh he pointed at the chair in front of the desk. "Must be something about today." He muttered to himself.

"Before you just brush me off, at least consider it."

"Consider what? No offence, Sas, but your track record doesn't exactly lead me to believe there is any truth in that statement."

"Okay, I know I have a reputation and all, but my feelings are true. If you agreed to be with me, I'd quit sleeping around in a heartbeat. I wouldn't want a one-time thing; I want a serious relationship with you."

"Sasuke," Naruto started.

"Look, I know I'm not the best prospect considering you think of me as a little brother and I've enjoyed multiple sex partners over the past few years, but I think we could work if you just gave it a try."

"A try?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"You already have a boyfriend or something?"

"What? No."

"Then why not me?" There was a heavy silence before Naruto nodded.

"Fine."

~*~ BREAK ~*~

Sasuke Uchiha was a piece of shit. Actually, he felt worse than a piece of shit. The look on Naruto's face when he'd found them made Sasuke wasn't to crawl in a hole and die. Of course Neji's guilt trip when he found out Sasuke and Naruto were together didn't help the raven feel any less like a complete and utter douchebag. Neji was furious, the poor Hyuuga felt so guilty about having sex with Sasuke, even though his raven haired best friend somehow failed to mention the fact that he was dating Naruto, and then he'd get pissed as Sasuke for not telling him in the first place. It was a vicious cycle of self and Sasuke loathing that lasted for at least an hour and probably would have lasted longer had Neji not gone hoarse from screaming and crying at him. Sasuke hadn't gotten the chance to apologize to Neji before the brunette left the Uchiha household enraged. So, feeling like a worthless piece of trash that had been scraped off a piece of shit's shoe, he made his way next door to talk to Naruto. The blonde just looked at him blankly when he answered the door.

"I know you're furious and you have every right to be," Sasuke started.

"I'm not angry, Sasuke." Naruto said calmly. The raven's entire body froze. He had no idea how to react to that, Naruto was saying he wasn't angry, but he definitely wasn't about to forgive him. The foreboding premonition tickled the back of his brain as he stared at the other man in shock. "Hell, I'd be lying if I said I was surprised. I mean I guess one week is what a guy like you would consider a 'serious' relationship. But seriously, two weeks and you're already fucking Neji?"

"It's not like you were trying to have sex with me or anything." Sasuke snapped defensively. He knew it was entirely his fault, he knew that Naruto had every right to be mad at him, but it was just his natural reflex to pick a fight when cornered. Naruto blinked at him before he smirked. The malicious rage sparkling in those ice blue orbs made Sasuke want to run away.

"So all you're looking for out of relationships is sex? I mean I guess it's understandable, there are people out there like that, and they're called whores." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Naruto kept talking. "If you really want to be treated like a whore, I'll do it for you. I'll strip you and rape you right here on the front porch, but you won't like it very much."

"I'd report you." Sasuke said softly feeling suddenly terrified of this side of Naruto he'd never seen.

"No you wouldn't. You couldn't report me because you want it, and you deserve it. I take my relationships very seriously, Sasuke, I don't have the patience to play around with some slutty kid like you." And with that the door was shut on Sasuke's face. Sasuke was in utter shock as he walked back to the house. He'd never seen Naruto behave like that before. Sasuke was use to the calm rage that came with his family, but seeing it coming from someone often said to be cheerier than sunshine was petrifying. Sasuke's heart broke as he remembered the look in Naruto's eyes, frustration, anger, betrayal and disappointment. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha felt like a royal dick, the emperor dick.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as soon as Sasuke stepped into the door. The younger raven looked up at his brother, seeing actual worry in his features. Once again Sasuke was reminded of his epic jerk-hood, apparently he was the worst person in the world at the moment if he could make his brother look like that.

"I cheated on Naruto and he found out. He's super pissed now and called me a whore." Itachi was silent as he looked at his brother for a few moments.

"You cheated?" Sasuke nodded. "On Naruto?" He nodded again. "Why?"

"Because I'm evil incarnate and the spawn of Satan himself and just love fucking everyone's lives up." Sasuke sighed. "Or at least that's the reasoning Neji gave me when he was lecturing me on how much of an asswipe I am." He added.

"I'll agree on the point that you've really fucked things up. What the hell were you thinking? You know how serious Naruto is with his boyfriends." Itachi sighed and shook his head. Sasuke gave his brother an understandable self loathing look and they left it at that. Sasuke went upstairs to his bedroom to brood over his newfound bastardness while Itachi went next door. The older Uchiha wasn't surprised to find the front door unlocked, nor was he surprised to find the blonde on the couch, he was surprised to see the depression swirling in the teary eyes.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

"Funny how I find out that you're dating my baby brother on the same day that you break up with him. I heard you even called him a whore."

"Someone who fucks anyone who's willing to spread their legs is a whore, I was just saying the truth."

"That still brings us back to the point of you dating Sasuke. I didn't know you were interested."

"Please, if cold beautiful geniuses were even close to my type do you really think I'd have gone after _your_ little brother?"

"Then why are you so upset about this?" Naruto was quiet for a moment. It wasn't because he was thinking of his answer, they both knew he already had it, but it was more building up enough courage to actually admit it out loud.

"Because I really wanted to believe him when he said he loved me."

"Oh, Naruto." Itachi sighed as he sat down next to his blonde friend. "This is why you should have just hooked up with me." He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think so, you're almost as bad as your brother with those two boyfriends."

"Well no one can measure up to the great Naruto Uzumaki. I needed Kisame for your dominating lover side and Deidara for your cute blonde side." Itachi smirked. Naruto laughed softly.

It took Sasuke a week to gather enough courage to talk to Neji again, and two more weeks after that for the brunette to forgive him. He saw Naruto every day, they were neighbors after all, but Naruto never acknowledged his existence. It was painful, but Sasuke knew he deserved it. It was his penance for cheating on the only person he actually loved. About a month and a half after the whole incident, Itachi came into Sasuke's bedroom in the middle of the night, grabbed his half-awake brother and literally dragged him next door and threw him in Naruto's bedroom (Sasuke would have bruises to prove of the abuse).

"You two are annoying the fuck out of me, just talk to each other for god's sake." Itachi shouted at them through the locked door. They both listened as Itachi stomped away. They were both quiet for a few minutes, Sasuke still trying to fully wake up, and Naruto amazed at how Itachi had changed the doorknob on his bedroom without him knowing.

"Itachi wants us to talk, but I think we've said everything that needs to be said." Naruto finally spoke up. Sasuke stiffened as he looked up at the other man. The man who was like family, the man he fell in love with, the man he'd always held dearly, and the man he betrayed.

"I love you." He'd said it before he even knew what was going on. Cobalt eyes looked shocked and then angry. "Just hear me out." Sasuke said quickly, cutting off whatever hateful think Naruto was about to say. "I love you. Wholly and truly with all of my heart I am deeply and madly in love with you. I don't care if you believe me, I wouldn't believe me if I were you, but it's true. I know what I did was completely despicable, but I had sex with Neji and nothing I say or do is going to change this fact."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Naruto asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess I was feeling insecure because you didn't seem to have much interest in me. I thought when you agreed to date me, that meant we could have sex but you didn't seem to want it at all."

"So it was okay for you to go sleep with someone else because I didn't fuck you on the first date?" Naruto glared.

"What was I supposed to think, Naruto? I mean just seeing you makes my whole body start tingling. I've wanted to have sex with you since I was like 13 and first found out what sex was. Do you know what it's like when the person you want to be with more than anything else is basically ignoring you?"

"So you're blaming me now?"

"What? No, I'm not blaming you. It was my fault and I'll take full blame for it. I know I could have chosen something better, but I was feeling depressed and insecure and unloved so I went to Neji." Naruto rolled his eyes. "But I do love you."

"You don't even know what love is, Sasuke." Naruto glared hatefully at him.

"Love is finding a person who makes it worth getting out of bed in the morning. Just seeing that person will make bad days good and good days even better. It's the feeling of happiness you get when you see the other person smiling or laughing. That's what I feel whenever I'm around you." He sighed. "Well except for now because just seeing you makes me feel like a total prick and that I should go jump off a cliff into a deep gorge filled with spiky rocks."

"I guess you do know, but I can't be with you anymore, Sas."

"I'm not expecting you to just suddenly forgive me right now, but just think about maybe in the future giving me another chance."

"No, even in the future. The only reason I agreed in the first place was to humor you, I wasn't actually expecting anything to come of it." Sasuke growled at the blatant lie.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Naruto. With my reputation, you wouldn't have wasted your time humoring me even if we're close. Something made you think I was worth the risk." Naruto sighed deeply before looking up at Sasuke with a sad smile.

"You remember the night my parents died?" He asked softly. Sasuke nodded. At age 17, Naruto lost his parents in a mugging. Naruto was babysitting Sasuke that night because the rest of the Uchiha family was out taking college tours with Itachi. A police man had come to pick them up at 11pm and take them to the hospital. Sasuke barely remembered all the events of that night, just lots of pain in his heart and crying. "That night, after we came back home from the hospital, we were laying in my bed. You started crying, do you remember that? I asked you why and you told me that you couldn't understand why something so sad had to happen to someone who was always supposed to be happy. You promised me that night that no matter what happened, you would always be there to make me happy."

"I don't remember that." Sasuke whispered out.

"I didn't think you really did, but subconsciously you always kept your promise. Every day since that night you've always made some effort to keep me smiling no matter how ridiculous my requests are. To be honest, when you said you loved me and wanted to date me, I was really happy. But then, not even two weeks after you promised to be exclusive with me, I walk in on you and Neji." Sasuke just looked at him, nothing he could say would help. "You said it's hard to be with the person you love more than anything when they ignore you, but it's even harder to see the person you love, the person who is supposed to love you more than anything with someone else."

"You love me?"

"Yeah."

"Please, Nar, just one more chance." Sasuke asked hopefully. There was a long silence as Naruto contemplated his answer. Sasuke felt hope welling up inside, knowing if Naruto was going to say no he would have already said it.

"I don't have sex on the first date, Sas. I normally wait at least two months before even considering it."

"Two months?"

"I was thinking of waiting three with you."

"Three?"

"If you can go three months exclusively dating me, I'll know you're serious about it. And when the time comes for us to have sex, I will claim you, brand you, ravish you so completely that you'll be spoiled for anyone else." Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"I look forward to it."

~*~ BREAK ~*~

The three months were much easier for Sasuke than he had expected. Of course, with the promise of an amazing fucking as his goal, it was much more tolerable than the first time they'd tried their relationship. That of course didn't mean he didn't try to seduce the blonde before that, but Naruto was firm in his resolve to not have sex until they'd been together at least three months. And then the day came. They'd been together three months and Naruto had agreed to have sex with him.

They'd done dinner, dessert, seen a movie, gone to the park, drove around and everything else they could think of to distract them from going back to Naruto's house. Sasuke was nervous, sure he had a reputation of being awesome in bed, but he'd never actually bottomed and was worried maybe he wouldn't be good enough for the blonde. Naruto could feel the anxiety radiating from his boyfriend and was only stalling to help him calm down.

"Okay it's midnight, either we go back to my place and do it, or I just drop you off at your house." Naruto finally said.

"Your place." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded and soon they were in the blonde's bedroom. "I'm nervous."

"I can tell. It's okay, Sas, you'll be just fine." Naruto smiled, stroking the raven's cheek gently before kissing him. Kissing always seemed to make Sasuke's mind go blank so Naruto was hoping it would get him to calm down. "You've been trying to seduce me for three months now, you're not backing out are you?" He challenged knowing Sasuke wouldn't be able to back out of that.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he took a step back. Slowly he peeled off every article of clothing he was wearing while doing the same for Naruto. And then there they were, completely naked and exposed for the other to see. (or more enjoy) For the first time in his life, Sasuke was allowed to touch Naruto however he wanted. Pale fingers gently made contact with tanned pectorals before trailing down ridged abs, stopping at the base of the blonde's massive cock. "Shit." Sasuke breathed out. Just seeing Naruto's semi-erect length made his own harden.

"You can touch it." Naruto smirked at him. Sasuke was pretty sure his brain exploded the second his fingers wrapped fully around the heated member.

"Fuck."

"Not yet, babe. How about you make this nice and hard for me while I play with this, hmm?" Naruto smirked as he pulled Sasuke's forward and let his fingers brush the raven's backside.

"Please." Sasuke nodded, his legs spreading to give Naruto better access. Heaven knows how Naruto managed to lube his fingers already, but when the first one slipped in Sasuke didn't really bother to care. A low groan shook the raven's body as his hips began rocking against Naruto's finger. It felt so good, Sasuke had been fingering himself in preparation for tonight, but this was at least a million times better. He screamed when the thick digit found his prostate. He heard the blonde smirk as another lubed finger joined the first to abuse the gland. Sasuke's whole body was shaking from the pleasure. He couldn't think or see straight anymore, he just wanted the rock hard erection he held in his hands to be inside of him. "Nar, no more fingers."

"Sure." Naruto whispered. He caught the younger's lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Sasuke found himself lying on his back in the middle of Naruto's bed with the blonde spreading his legs as wide as he could. "Relax, babe." Naruto whispered against his lips before pushing completely in. Sasuke screamed, although he couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure. His whole body was tingling in delight just from the knowledge that Naruto was finally inside of him.

"Fuck." Sasuke gasped.

"My thoughts exactly." Naruto's voice was strained.

"Move, for the love of god, move." Sasuke begged, moving his hips. Naruto obliged. Sasuke could tell he was trying to go slow, perhaps afraid of hurting the younger man, the raven decided to remedy this. "I'm not fucking made of glass, if you can't fuck me properly I'll just do it myself." He snapped. There was an animalistic noise vibrated in the blonde's chest before the speed and strength of his thrusts picked up. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning, but at the moment he didn't really care. He experienced five mind blowing orgasms that night, each better than the one previous, before passing out. The next morning, every molecule in his body was throbbing in pain so much that even thinking of moving made him want to cry in agony.

"Here." A large tan hand appeared in front of his face with three white pills. Wincing the whole time, Sasuke managed to sit up enough to take the pills and put them in his mouth while Naruto helped him drink from the water bottle he carried in his other hand. The raven quickly collapsed back on the bed. "I was kinda rough."

"No, it was amazing. I'll happily take this pain every morning if it meant you making love to me like that every night."

"Make love?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke blinked, not even realizing what he'd said.

"That's what you do with someone you love, isn't it?" He blushed slightly.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled, kissing his lover sweetly. "I love you, Sas."

"I love you, Nar." Sasuke smiled back. THE END.

* * *

sorry the ending was complete and utter crap, but if i tried to rewrite it i know i would have just ended up hating this whole story and never posting it so i figured my lovely and loyal readers would take a crappy ending over no story for another undetermined ammount of time any day... right? ...

REVIEW!


End file.
